A Dangerous Mind Undertaker One Shot Song fic
by Ravlia
Summary: A girl is in a dangerous situation when she pisses off one man that she shouldn't have, and he is out for revenge! Please be gentle with me, this is my first song fic/one shot.


**A Dangerous Mind ~Undertaker One Shot Song fic**

The girl was sitting at her computer desk, searching something on the lap top before her. Her dyed violet hair with black tips falling to her shoulders and framing her face as her one brown, one blue eyes looked over the information that was before her on the man that she was searching for. Evidently being a professional athlete with as much experience he had bought you freedom. She growled as she felt that this wasn't right, he shouldn't have gotten off scott free after what he had done to her, causing her now injured ankle. She needed something to answer the many questions floating around in her head, something to lead to his capture. It was her burning passion that drove her to this, she would see some sort of justice!

_I'm searching for answers_

_'cause something is not right._

_I follow the signs,_

_I'm close to the fire._

Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye in her shadowed living room. A sort of movement made her strange eyes dart to it, though she did not see anything. Something dangerous was lurking around, and she drew out the sharpest object she could find on her cluttered computer desk at that moment, a pair of finger nail clippers.

_I fear that soon you'll reveal_

_Your dangerous mind._

Those eyes were watching her. They flashed a deadly, acidic green color for a moment before they rolled back into his head to reveal the white, the pure white of his eyes. She saw this and gasped, she was in danger, not knowing what was on this man's mind as he stalked toward her. There was a sick, twisted smile on his older face, what gave him his name is what probably scared her, besides the fact of him being in her house; Undertaker. His acid eyes stared her down, and his intentions were clear, he was going to make her pay for something she would have done to him. She was frozen in place at his mere presence as he kept stalking toward her in the way a predator would stalk it's prey.

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind._

_I fear your smile and the promise inside, _

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind._

_I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside._

"What is it you want from me?" She questioned in a shaky voice. She dared to speak to him? A man that was twice her size at being around seven feet tall, while she was only five-six to five-seven herself. She cursed herself at his awareness of her fear, knowing she had to hide it some how, but she couldn't stop her body from trembling as he drew closer. She was cornered in the large arm chair that sat in front of the lap top, her mind flopping about from one question to another as he drew closer still. His true colors were starting to show, and it wasn't in her favor as he finally opened his large trench coat and buried her inside of it. She was in danger.

_I'm searching for answers_

_Not questioned before_

_the curse of awareness,_

_There's no peace of mind. _

_As your true colors show _

_A dangerous sign._

His dangerous eyes showed lust filled intentions as he crashed down upon her like a dragon snatching a cow out of a field. He ripped away at her clothing, using his strength to over power her small form easily. The hurt at one of his large hands locking around her wrists showed the truth in his ways, he was going to rape her. She couldn't draw her own mismatched eyes away from his acidic ones as he undid his own pants with the other hand, her jeans and panties had been ripped to shreds before he even made the fluid motion toward his own. There was anger behind his eyes and his intentions as she struggled against him, to no avail. She would find no mercy in this.

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind._

_I see the truth that you've buried inside. _

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind. _

_There is no mercy just anger I find._

"Why are you doing this?" She questioned as he spread her legs wide open and over the arms of the chair. She had to know, but didn't get her answer as he thrust himself deep inside of her with one fluid motion. She screamed in pain and tears came to her eyes as he kept pounding himself into her innocence. Dark tresses of his hair flowed down his shoulders, while she could clearly see the true color of his hair at the roots, which was red. She couldn't run or hide any longer as he kept pounding her with the intensity that he was, she had to bite her lip from screaming again, else she would be hurt worse.

_I just have know, while I still have time,_

_ If I have to run, or hide away from you?_

He finally felt his climax after a few more minutes of intense, lust filled throbbing in her. He growled as he spoke, his acid eyes staring down at her. "You shouldn't have gotten in my way when I had that worm in my sights. This is what you receive as punishment!" His low baritone voice echoed in her small house, the truth finally coming to the surface. More tears stung her own eyes as he threw her hands down in her lap, leaving her as she contemplated what she had done to him. She curled into a ball in the large chair as his dangerous eyes finally left her alone. She cried into her knees as she heard a motorcycle fire up outside and knew there was nothing she could do. There was only anger in his intent, and she found no mercy. She was not going to cross paths with this man again, that she was sure of.

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind._

_I see the truth that you've buried inside. _

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind. _

_There is no mercy just anger I find._


End file.
